


It's my son!!!

by BucketLover



Series: The Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Yasopp realizes that the Straw Hats' sniper is someone he might've met before.





	It's my son!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Usopp deserves more attention <3

The Red Hair Pirates were partying. Of course they were. Luffy was back, and stronger than ever. 

The news of their little anchor coming back from his two-year break, only to defeat one of the most powerful pirates in the world reached them, too. At this point it would be strange if anyone has never heard of the young straw hat wearing troublemaker. Shanks, one of the Four Emperors of the New World, knew, from the beginning, that losing his arm to save the boy wouldn't be in vain and, that, would surely motivate him to become one of the most infamous pirates in the world. Of course, his crew is worthy too, serving under him, they had to be. 

Their greatest feat yet was breaking into one of the three World Government facilieties, Enies Lobby and burning down the flag as a declaration of war. Yasopp thought that he would like to meet that sniper. Calling himself Sniperking meant that he had skills. And being on Luffy's crew and what he achieved in Enies Lobby proved that he had guts, too.

Yasopp thought back on how Luffy was amazed by his sniping skills. And how he stabbed himself under they eye hoping to achieve... the sniper had no idea what was going through Luffy's head back then. But again, he was just a kid. To think he came this far. The man was silently thinking this while enjoying some booze and half listening to the music happily playing around him. 

"Hey, Yasopp, ye got drunk already?" Asked Lucky Roo while munching on that piece of meat that never left his hand. 

"Yeah, right! You wish. I still got plenty to go."

Remembering the old times made him think of his own son. He wondered how Usopp looks like now. It's been... 17 years?

That boy is all grown up now. Minding his own life without thinking about his old man. Not that it bothered him. The sea was calling for him and what kind of man was he to turn it down? He also wondered about Banchina, his beautiful wife. What was she doing? How was she? Lost in thought, he almost jumped when his captain came behind him. 

"Yasopp! What are you doing here, all by yourself?" The red haired man was clearly drunk. His overly-cheerful talking and the pink dusting his cheeks gave it away. 

"Nothing, Captain, just thinking about the past." Answered Yasopp in a bored voice. 

He didn't finish his answer, when Shanks placed on the table some papers. "Well, look over these if you've got nothing to do." The Emperor had a smirk on his face as he left and Yasopp couldn't help but wonder what his captain had on his mind. 

As he looked over to what Shanks has placed on the table he noticed that they were wanted posters. And not any kind of wanted the posters, it was the Straw Hats' new posters. Yasopp then realized he never got a good look at Luffy's comrades so he decided he might as well. 

The one on top was, of course Luffy, with a bright smile on his face looking cheerful as always. Under his picture his full name was displayed along with the enormous amount of 500.000.000 Bellys. Yasopp let a quiet chuckle escape his thick lips as he moved on to the next poster. The picture showed a blond man with a weird expression and a perverted smile on his face. What caught Yasopp's eyes were the curly eyebrows that this man had. His name was Sanji and his epithet was "Black-Leg". He had a bounty of 177.000.000 Bellys and was wanted "Only Alive". This made the sniper wonder who was this man and where did he come from. The Government liked their pirate executions, after all.

Next was a picture of a weird-looking raccoon-dog with antlers wearing a blue and pink hat. He was "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper and had a bounty of only 100 Bellys. Yasopp believed that this weird creature was just a pet, but he wouldn't be amazed by it if he wasn't. Luffy was surprising after all. The next picture showed a gorgeous ginger-haired lady by the name of Nami. She was also known as "Cat Burglar" and she had a bounty of 66.000.000 Bellys. Yasopp wondered how such a woman found her way in Luffy's crew but he wasn't surprised by the diversity of this crew. "Just like Luffy." He whispered to himself. 

The following poster caught his eye. It was different that the rest. It was black and had a drawn picture of an afro-wearing skeleton with pink glasses. The name said "Soul King" Brook and Yasopp remembered hearing something about a soul music singer with that name. His bounty was 83.000.000 Bellys and the sniper decided that he wouldn't ask himself how Luffy found a skeleton and moved on to the next poster. It was the infamous Nico Robin's poster. The "Devil Child" who can read Ponegliphs. Since she joined Luffy's crew her bounty raised to 130.000.000 Bellys and Yasopp knew most of the New World pirates had their eyes on her for that troublesome ability she possessed. 

The next poster showed what appeared to be a robot? "Iron-Man" Franky with a bounty of 94.000.000 Bellys. Yasopp, as any other man, was intrigued by this embodiment of romance. The sniper decided that he wanted to meet this interesting man. The last poster had a picture of a scary looking man, with a scar over his left eye and wearing a bandana.  
This was the famous "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro who caught the interest of Hawk-Eyes himself. He had a bounty of 320.000.000 Bellys and if the rumors about him are true, Yasopp could tell that he deserved that amount.

The sniper was happy that he could see Luffy's comrades but he wondered why his captain went out of his way to show him. That's when he remembered that there was a member he didn't see. That was Sniperking. He looked back at the pile of posters on the table and noticed that he missed one underneath the others. He took a long sip of his drink as he took the paper in his hand. One glance at the picture, name and bounty and Yasopp started coughing violently. 

After he calmed down he looked at the poster again to confirm his suspicion. The picture showed a young man covered in blood who seemed to be barely hanging onto consciousness.

The name said "God" Usopp. And the bounty was 200.000.000 Bellys. Yasopp started laughing loudly and hysterically. This caught the attention of the other pirates but he ignored the weird looks thrown his way. He checked again. And after he rubbed his eyes he looked again. 

His brain didn't register what he saw. If it really was who he thought he was, that means that this man was Sniperking. The one who shot the government flag. And that means he left the safe island in East Blue. That's why Shanks gave him these... After a while, he realized that only one person could look like that and have the name Usopp. And when he finally accepted it he whispered for no one to hear "It's my son..." 

And then he started yelling to anyone who would hear him. "It's my son!!! My son is the sniper in Luffy's crew! He's worth 200.000.000!" Yasopp went around the party and kept yelling. Oh, the irony... His own son joined Luffy's crew and he threatened to steal his title as the best sniper. Yasopp was beyond happy. 

"Oh, really? That's great, Yasopp, we should party!" Came the deep voice of his captain. Yasopp then realized that the Emperor had no idea and gave him the posters just for the heck of it. 

"We already are, Captain." Answered a really grumpy Ben Beckman. "In that case, we should party more! Bring more booze!" 

Yasopp sighed at his Captain's behavior and went back to his drink with a proud smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review so I can know how to improve ;)


End file.
